


Fanvid - Rodney McKay's Sunscreen

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humorous gen fanvid for Seasons 1 & 2 of SGA to the song "Wear Sunscreen" by Baz Luhrmann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid - Rodney McKay's Sunscreen

Once upon a time, back around 2005, this vid was on Youtube until my account got suspended for having fanvids. So it's an old vid but still hopefully a fun one. **  
**

**Length** : 6:05 minutes

****Song:** ** "Wear Suncreen" by Baz Luhrmann

**Warnings** : canonical violence, brief flash used for a transition, minor character deaths

**Spoilers** : Season 1 and 2 of SGA only

 

Streaming below or download link [here](http://www.mcweir.com/vids/purpleyin/Purpleyin-RMSunscreen.wmv) to 33.5MB wmv.

  
[Rodney McKay's Sunscreen](http://vimeo.com/81107205) from [purpleyin](http://vimeo.com/user22791946) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com). **Password: pyin**  



End file.
